In general, a refrigerator includes a plurality of storage compartments to refrigerate or freeze food items. One or more of the storage compartments can be opened such that food can be inserted and withdrawn. The plurality of storage compartments generally includes a freezing compartment for freezing food and/or a refrigerating compartment for refrigerating food.
A refrigerator is commonly driven by a freezing system in which refrigerant is circulated. In some refrigerators, a first refrigeration cycle for a freezing compartment is provided separately from a second refrigeration cycle for a refrigerating compartment. A typical freezing system includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. Some evaporators include a first evaporator provided at one side of the refrigerating compartment and a second evaporator provided at one side of the freezing compartment.